As additional mechanisms of a steering device, there are known a position adjustment mechanism that adjusts the position of a steering wheel, an impact absorbing mechanism that absorbs an impact generated in secondary collision, and a locking mechanism that regulates the operation of a steering wheel. The position adjustment mechanism includes a telescopic mechanism that adjusts the position of a steering wheel in the front and rear direction and a tilting mechanism that adjusts the position of a steering wheel in the up and down direction. An example of a steering device including the telescopic mechanism is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.